


安然無恙

by nullR1776



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullR1776/pseuds/nullR1776
Summary: 圖內，為馬兒祈禱，天主必定會眷顧衪忠誠的信徒。
Relationships: Thomas Tuchel/Neymar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	安然無恙

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Safe and sound

圖赫爾小心翼翼地動了動發麻的手，這個感覺有點奇妙，像是有電流流過手臂，麻麻的又癢癢的感覺。

深藍色的窗簾遮蓋了大部分窗外的光亮，只有幾縷的光線從縫隙中滲透出來。圖赫爾直直地看着天花板，任由自己的思想發散。

房間裏很靜，圖赫爾只能聽到自己的呼吸聲以及枕邊人輕柔的呼嚕聲。被窩裡也很暖和，兩個人緊緊的貼在一起，他能夠感受到內馬爾帶着熱度的身軀。

圖赫爾看向他的男孩，內馬爾把半張臉都藏入被子裡，整個人像貓一樣向他蜷縮著，手指鬆鬆的抓著他的手臂。圖赫爾能夠感受到他的男孩由於呼吸而一起一伏的胸腹部，軟軟的暖暖的。他突然覺得心中充滿了一種不可言喻的感覺，甜蜜而又黏稠。

此時此刻，他只想把時間永遠停留在這一刻，安詳而寧靜，美好而溫馨。

他伸手摸向男孩的卷髮，在清醒的時間，內馬爾永遠都不喜歡被人摸他的頭髮，擔心被人弄亂他完美無瑕的髮型。

果不其然，即使在睡夢中的他都堅持着對髮型的執着，內馬爾掙扎着要逃離弄亂他髮型的魔掌。

但是最終他只是微微睜開了眼睛，發出一聲由於帶著濃濃甜膩的鼻音而變得毫無威脅性的哼，並向着圖赫爾的方向移了移，把頭靠在圖赫爾的胸膛上，再次進入夢鄉。

圖赫爾緊緊的抱著他的男孩，到底是由什麼時候開始的，是什麼時候他們的關係開始產生轉變？

他回想起第一次和男孩的見面，由於不想令第一次的會面過於拘謹，所以他們決定一邊在巴黎傍晚的街頭漫步，一邊了解對方。

圖赫爾站在他們約定的街燈下等待他的新隊員，來自巴塞隆拿的巴西前鋒，亦是當今世上最有天賦，有着極高聲望的球員之一，就如一顆閃閃發亮的鑽石一樣。

但再美的鑽石也需要琢磨，圖赫爾只好默默祈求，這位天才的脾氣不要像他的南美血統般火爆。

「你好，請問你是圖赫爾嗎？」一把帶着南美口音的聲音打斷了他的默想。

圖赫爾看向比他矮一個頭的巴西國腳，他開始明白為什麼巴黎願意用過億巨款換取這名球員，願意為了慶祝他的到來而點亮巴黎鐵塔。

圖赫爾能夠聽到他的聲音顫抖地回應了男孩，男孩因為他的回答露出了笑容。

圖赫爾看向他的眼睛，淺粽色的曈孔在向擴散時混合了一絲絲的綠，在燈光的照射下似是點點的星塵點綴著。

德國人願意以自己的榮耀及靈魂擔保，這個巴黎，甚至這個世上，沒有一樣事物能夠勝過內馬爾，他的男孩。

他能夠聽到自己的心跳加速，他無聲地許下了決定，要好好保護這顆鑽石，要令他的男孩到達一個更大的舞台，發光發亮。

巴黎不負浪漫之都的盛名，它令圖赫爾和內馬爾雙雙墮入愛河。

他們毫不掩飾地表達出對對方的愛，毫無防備地相信着對方，無論是在球場上，還是在球場外。

圖赫爾把男孩抱更緊了一些，內馬爾不滿地動了動。他睜開眼睛，和圖赫爾交換了一個早安吻。圖赫爾心中又充滿了那種麻麻的又癢癢的感覺，像是有電流通過一樣。


End file.
